


good evening. you must try this booze

by qunnyv19



Series: Parts of the Day [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu harus mencoba sake ini. — ZoroRobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	good evening. you must try this booze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Zoro/Robin  
> Warning: Drabble. Fluff. Setting: Canon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sore menjelang malam dihabiskan dengan konser Brook, diselingi oleh canda tawa setiap kru, dan diakhiri dengan permintaan Brook untuk mengintip celana dalam Nami. Setelah selesai, Sanji pamit untuk membuat makan malam, dan lainnya bubar untuk kegiatan masing-masing.

Zoro pergi ke barel penyimpanan _sake_ kesayangannya dan segera menuang isinya ke gelas besar. Alkohol sebelum makan malam? Bukan masalah untuknya.

“ _Ara_ , Zoro,” kata Robin ketika dia melewati Zoro yang sedang bersiap untuk minum minuman kerasnya. “Sebentar lagi makan malam, lho.”

Zoro menyeringai, “Mau coba?”

Robin menimang-nimang dan akhirnya mengangguk. Zoro menyodorkan satu gelas penuh _sake_. Robin meneguknya.

Wanita itu lebih menyukai kopi.


End file.
